


FEVER - End of a Year

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, It's bad and I'm feeling bad, POV First Person, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Le dernier jour de l’année, Justine est la première à savoir que la prof d’Histoire a une angine. Le problème, c’est que l’état de cette dernière dégénère à un niveau critique, et la voilà embarquée dans une histoire bien peu ordinaire et dans les normes.





	FEVER - End of a Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, j'en ai aucune idée, et en plus c'est de la merde.  
> J'avais un problème en Troisième.

Bonjour, je suis une simple élève de Troisième dans un collège public ordinaire à première vue. En fait, je suis aussi connue sous le nom de « Caranougat » à quelques endroits de la Toile. Etant en fin de Troisième, j’espérai une fin d’année et un passage de Brevet des Collèges parfaitement ordinaire et surtout tout en douceur. Sauf que je n’avais sûrement pas prédit qu’un de mes profs viennent avec une angine au collège fin Juin. C’était hier matin, un Lundi matin qui me semblait pourtant comme tout autre Lundi matin dans mon petit établissement.

J’avais Espagnol avec Mme François en salle C38 de 9h30 à 10h30 en principe. Mais vu qu’elle n’était pas là, j’ai dû aller en permanence (appelée « La Perm’ » par ici) en salle C21. Après une heure à dessiner ma BD du moment, « Prophétie Devenue Vraie – MULTI3 version », je sors de la salle et décide d’aller voir ma prof d’Histoire. Comme dès que je peux en fait. Je dois être ce genre d’élève qui passe son temps à butiner entre salles de cours, amis et profs. Les faux-culs, ouais. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir me faire mousser par mes professeurs. Si je vais tout le temps voir ma prof, c’est en réalité parce que j’adore discuter avec elle, tellement qu’on se parle plus comme des amies que comme professeure et élève. Je dois donc vous parler d’elle.

Ma prof d’Histoire, connue sous son nom de famille (de jeune fille en plus) et l’appellation souvent oubliée de ma classe « Madame », soit dans le cas présent Mme Maucin. Mais je l’appelle plus « Anne » en classe et « Tata Anne » quand je suis avec Raphaëlle, ma meilleure amie qui est en 303. Ça vient d’un gros délire, ne cherchez pas à comprendre. C’est le genre de prof qui adore se moquer de ses élèves, mais qui reste tout de même très soucieuse de son travail et de l’examen que passe ses élèves en fin Juin. Ça s’appelle le Brevet, pour ceux qui auraient une mémoire de poisson rouge ou une culture de triple idiot isolé du monde extérieur. Mais elle est donc très sévère sur nos contrôles (lors de mon premier DM de l’année en Histoire, c’est à peine si elle ne m’a pas engueulée pour avoir fait ma présentation en rouge) et qu’elle adore nous mettre des questions à réponse longue d’au moins vingt lignes, elle nous prépare bien au Brevet, elle ! -Parce que mon cousin a mon ancien prof et qu’il en a bavé sur la question longue du dernier Brevet Blanc.- A part ça, on a souvent des discussions sur les élèves de ma classe (ou sur la classe de Raphaëlle, ou sur ses Cinquièmes, les 505 et 506) et sur l’actualité (ou c’est en EPS, je ne sais plus). 

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois, elle m’a parlé des livres à rendre le lendemain (soit aujourd’hui) pour nous que ses 506 (dont elle est prof principale je précise) avaient rendus à 8h45 (j’ai lu ça sur un papier qui était sur le bureau de ma prof de Maths hier après-midi) le matin même. Mais le fait que quand je l’ai vue dans sa salle -avant de rentrer pour taper la discute- en train de manger de petites pastilles sortant d’un tube très fin me rendrait perplexe. J’osais penser que c’était des médicaments, mais j’osais aussi espérer que ce ne soit que des bonbons. Enfin bon, mes espoirs furent vite réduits à néant. Quand on sortit de sa salle, A24, elle se moucha et me dit alors :  
« J’ai une angine, j’en ai marre… » Avec un air lassé, renforcé par ses cernes bien creusées et une voix nasillarde à cause de ce qui s’apparentait à un nez bouché. 

A ce moment, j’ai regardé la prof, louché sur mes chaussures et me suis dite que cette femme était une grosse bourreau du travail. Voir une trop grosse bourreau du travail. Enfin, on ne peut pas la changer, la Anne, c’est tout. Elle est unique en son genre, et des fois je me dis aussi que c’est mieux comme ça. Deux timbrées comme elle, dans le même bahut public, ça doit être ingérable. Déjà que sa notoriété est suffisante pour gagner n’importe quelle accusation ou pour se sortir d’un problème à coup sûr… Même si je vous avoue que, pour le coup, elle me faisait franchement flipper. Heureusement, nous avons parlé de livres et de poids de sac (enfin surtout du mien en fait) le reste du temps avant que nous nous séparions, elle dans la salle des profs, moi dans la cour de récréation. Avant qu’on ne prenne toutes deux des chemins séparés, elle releva la tête et me dit, avec sa voix heureuse : « A demain Justine ! » 

Une fois dans la cour, je cherche Raphaëlle pour lui raconter cette discussion. Quand je la trouve, je lui résume la situation et cite les propos de notre professeure d’Histoire-Géo. Comme moi, elle fut plus inquiétée que rassurée. Ce qui peut se comprendre, non ? On l’avait toutes les deux en cours le lendemain… Elle de 11h30 à 12h30, moi de 9h30 à 10h30… Les 303 et 305 ne sont pas très agréables à supporter quand on est en A24. Ils discutent, ne participent jamais, ne suivent pas le cours et se plaignent après de leurs notes de DS. Maintenant que les notes sont arrêtées, certains ne prennent même plus la peine de venir en cours, et la plupart des autres discutent se pensant déjà en vacances à quatre jours du Brevet. Mais le pire reste en Histoire. Vendredi, le jour de la Fête de la Musique, ma classe pensait transformer la salle de cours en salle de concert improvisée, peu importe l’avis ou l’humeur de la professeure (oh j’fais des rimes !). Guidée par Matthys, mon super nouveau voisin en Géo (sarcasme), elle se tut pendant le cours terme poussage de chansonnette. Sauf lui, évidemment, le gros kéké de la classe hélas si populaire que c’est moi qui passe pour la conne dans l’histoire. Dans le cas présent, en pleine révision d’Education Civique, alors que la prof venait de dire à je ne sais plus qui de se taire, il commença à chantonner : « Joyeux anniversaire Nanuki ! ». La prof lui dit de se taire. Il continua plus fort. Elle lui hurla : « Ferme-là Matthys ! ». Fin de la chorale solitaire de ce crétin de bas-plafond, pour le plus grand bonheur de mes oreilles et mon QI qui a déjà dû descendre assez bas malgré mes notes élevées (même en Histoire-Géo, si si). Bref, je reviens à aujourd’hui, ou plutôt ce matin. 

Donc, on allait en Histoire. Je sais, c’était très imprévisible, je vois que vous avez tous les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. 9h30, je traverse le collège en reliant C38 à A24 en marchant le plus vite possible sans percuter un pauvre Sixième ou une Troisième au QI de bactérie primitive du Carbonifère recouverte de peinture (oups, maquillage). Personne n’est avant moi pour ce cours-ci. La fin de l’année a dû ralentir tout le monde j’imagine. Ou c’est les odeurs du réfectoire. C’est toujours la faute des odeurs du réfectoire, c’est bien connu ici, dans le bâtiment A. Arrivée dans le couloir A20. Deux portes ouvertes : celle d’A23 et celle d’A24. Je pose un pied à l’intérieur d’A24, regarde ma table et dit un simple mais enthousiaste : « Bonjour Madame ! »  
La prof me répond par un faible « Bonjour Justine… »

Je sors mes affaires. Cahier et livre Histoire-Géographie-Education Civique 3ème édition Bordas s’il-vous-plaît. Une forte odeur de menthe envahit mes narines, je me demande d’où elle vient. Puis je regarde le tableau. La (très moche) écriture de ma professeure me laisse perplexe. Je détourne mes yeux de l’espace vert foncé cloué sur le mur de la salle et finit par regarder Anne. Cheveux ébouriffés, en bataille, complètement décoiffés. Si elle s’est coiffée ce matin avant de débarquer au Collège de l’Esplanade… Boucles d’oreilles totalement absentes, alors qu’elle en porte toujours. Chemisier froissé, recouvert de sa veste en jean à peine repassée qu’elle porte depuis la semaine dernière. Je ne dis pas qu’elle est sale, loin de là, moi aussi je porte un mois durant la même veste. Juste que la mienne est repassée, mais passons, ce n’est pas intéressant. Elle titube en regardant une feuille de papier blanc à carreaux griffonnée d’écriture illisibles en noir : son cours. Ma classe était sur le point d’arriver pour moi. Je lui demande alors inquiète :  
« Madame, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?  
-Moi, si je vais bien ? Me répond-elle en me regardant avec ses yeux ternis par la fatigue et surprise de ma question. Oui, enfin Justine, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?  
-Vous ne me semblez pas super en forme honnêtement… Dis-je en baissant les yeux sur vers ma table. Vous avez toujours cette angine n’est-ce pas ?  
-Ah, oui, cette satanée angine… J’ai hâte d’en être débarrassée. Mais sinon je vais bien, je peux faire cours, ne t’inquiète pas. » Se défend-elle alors en plongeant son regard qui faisait semblant d’être déterminé dans mes yeux reflétant mes inquiétudes et mes craintes.  
Notre courte discussion de sourdes se termine ici, avec l’arrivée de ma classe. Je ne fus absolument pas convaincue par ce dialogue sans intérêt et rempli de mensonges. 

Le cours commence. Ma classe se remet à son activité favorite de fin d’année : ennuyer les profs jusqu’à ce qu’il les laisse faire ce dont ils ont envie. En général, envoyer des messages, mettre de la musique pourrie à la mode chez la plupart de ces abrutis d’adolescents et regarder des films dont je ne comprends souvent jamais rien. Le film en Espagnol, « Volver », m’est incompréhensible. Je confonds tous les personnages de ce truc. Mais la prof, étant Mme Maucin et pas la dernière venue dans ce collège, ne se laisse pas faire, elle continue malgré cette foule de débiles mentaux (pléonasme). Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce fut différent.

Alors que ma classe se mettait à faire plus de bruit que jamais, je sentais que la prof faiblissait. Rongée de l’intérieur par son angine, la fièvre provoquée par celle-ci et sa fatigue omniprésente dans ses cours. Et il y avait moi, à peine à quelques mètres d’elle, complètement dans l’incapacité de faire quoique ce soit. Les autres remplissait la salle de bruit, me bouchaient la vue et m’empêcher de penser librement sans que je puisse m’inquiéter. C’est alors que j’entendis quelques paroles qui me glacèrent le sang sur le coup :  
« Taisez-vous… Taisez-vous ! Je vous demande de vous taire, c’est pas compliqué, non ?! Arrêtez de raconter n’importe quoi et reprenez la feuille que je vous ai -» Une toux puissante se fit entendre, tous les élèves se turent face à ce triste spectacle.  
Je ne l’avais jamais vue en train de pleurer en toussant à en vomir, ma prof d’Histoire. 

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit alors, ou d’où je sortais le courage, mais je me levai en plein cours et pris la prof sur ma fragile et faible épaule. Je l’amenai à sa chaise, en essayant de bouger son manteau posé en vrac sur ce qui lui sert habituellement de porte-manteau. Après avoir réussi ma délicate mission que je me suis auto-attribuée, j’ai regardé ma classe avec un regard culpabilisateur et leur cria « Laissez-moi me démerder tant qu’on y est ! » J’ai aussi dû appeler le SAMU par moi-même sans aide.

Quand on m’a enfin permise de rentrer dans sa chambre, je suis tombée sur une infirmière aux cheveux châtains courts et aux lunettes. Elle venait sûrement de faire un dernier examen avant les visites. J’étais donc la première à venir voir cette pauvre femme abandonnée de presque tous ses élèves. Je ressentais comme une sensation de malaise en entrant dans la pièce. J’avais un bouquet de fleurs fraichement acheté avec mon argent avant de venir dans cet hôpital que j’ai déjà maintes et maintes fois vu pour diverses raisons. Mais pas pour aller voir ma prof d’Histoire, c’est sûr. Je comptais le faire en cette année 2013, mais c’était plus pour voir ma prof de Français après son accouchement. J’en suis bien capable, moi.

Je rentre timidement, pire que quand il n’y a personne en classe et que la prof semble furax, dans la chambre aseptisée et puant les médicaments. C’est loin de l’odeur de ceux sentant la menthe d’A24 ce matin. Ici, c’est pire que chez mon dentiste et ses clous de girofle. Je dis, pour m’introduire alors qu’elle me dévisage sûrement : « Re-bonjour Madame… Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir un jour ici dans ces conditions… »

Elle renifle, puis me regarde, me dit « re-bonjour » et regarde ensuite le bouquet que je tiens dans la main droite. Elle sourit légèrement en me disant : « C’est pour moi, ces fleurs ? ». J’essaie de détendre l’atmosphère en faisant un peu d’humour : « Non, non, c’est pour moi mais je les mets là quand même ! ». Je crois que je me suis ratée en beauté. La prof l’a pris au sens propre. Et nous sommes restées à ne rien se dire pendant plus de cinq minutes. J’ai tendance à détester ce genre de moments. La situation ne s’est débloquée que quand elle a commencé à faire une sorte de crise d’allergie. Je dis bien « une sorte », puisque je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ce qu’elle a eu. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que ça la faisait tousser à en cracher du sang. Et que ça m’a fait sortir de la salle en courant pour aller chercher une infirmière. Je suis partie après avoir prévenu.

Le lendemain, je n’avais pas cours puisqu’on préparait le collège au passage du Brevet. Mon collège accueille cette année les Troisièmes du secteur. J’avais mis Raphaëlle au courant des évènements de la veille. Sa mère, grande amie de ma professeure, aussi fut mise au courant. Mon amie me demanda alors si je voulais venir avec elle lui rendre visite. J’ai un peu hésité avant d’accepter. Il fallait que j’y retourne, j’étais bien trop inquiète pour ma chère Anne.


End file.
